Understanding is my mate
by Loveable1993
Summary: After Harry comes to his inheritance, will he accept that Lucius and Severus are his mates? Will they accept him? Slash. Rated M for later chapters. HP/SS/LM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had been forced to go back to his hell on earth. Well, not quite hell, but close enough. He was back to being the house elf, running around on limited food of like half a meal every 3 days, cleaning up after muggles that raped and abused him. He couldn't do a thing to stop it. If it wasn't to his uncle's satisfaction, he got punished as such. He couldn't wait until his 17 birthday when he could leave his living hell behind. He wondered if he would feel any different. Probably not. The Dark Lord was dead (so why he was still here was beyond him) and there was no one else to take his place (at least he didn't think so). It was only 1 week left until his 17th birthday and he was counting down the days.

He looked at his 'to do list' as his aunt had called it before she had left go wherever it was that she went with her little 'Duddykins'. He had finished most of his 'to do list'. He only had a couple of small things to go that didn't exactly require his full attention.

It was the same every day. Uncle Vernon would get up, bang on his door then go get ready for work. Harry would then get up, get changed, make breakfast and wait until his Uncle would go over the same threats that if everything wasn't done to his liking by the time he got home, Harry would be punished severely. His uncle would then leave and his Aunt would then write him a list of what he was expected to have completed. She would then take Dudley to school and disappear for the day. Where she went, Harry had no idea but was glad for it because that meant he do what he wanted when he wanted. Most of the times his aunt was lenient and gave him mostly small stuff but on Sundays when his uncle was home, she gave him the big jobs such as mowing the lawns and the weeding, trying to keep him busy. Harry had a funny feeling that his aunt was planning something as this 'odd' behaviour had only started when he was forced to come back. She would then come home with Dudley not long before his uncle was due home. Harry would then prepare dinner. After dinner was finished, his uncle would go over the list, check if they had been done to his satisfaction and if they had (which wasn't often) he was allowed to eat in his room, if not he was to go to his room and await his punishment.

And this was how the week was carried out. There was no change to the routine. Unless you counted on whether or not Dudley and/or Petunia would watch his punishment getting carried out. His cousin getting off on it, his aunt looking disgusted. After his punishments were over he would hear Vernon and Petunia fighting. Usually about his uncle making her sit through watching his uncle rape then beat him. Harry had quickly learnt that his uncle wasn't everybody and Harry knew he was into males. He just hadn't really been into the whole dating scene recently and had been avoiding the whole topic. Before Harry knew it, his birthday had arrived and there had been no change. After his uncle had gone to bed, Harry was starting to feel weird, almost like he was starting to change on the inside. Harry tried to shrug it off. It was probably just his imagination.

Two hours later, Harry woke up writhing in pain. He tried not to scream out so as to not wake his uncle but it was hard. It was worse than all the times he had endured the cruciatus curse. Harry had tears running down his face. He quickly passed out.

Severus on the other hand, sitting in front of the fire at his manor, felt a recognisable change run through him. He had another mate and judging from the amount of pain his other mate was going through, it was his sub. He could feel his sub changing, hitting his inheritance. He also knew who it was. Harry Potter. He should have guessed. The fates enjoyed playing around with people's lives. Apparently Harry's was no different. Severus wasn't opposed to being the boys mate, after all the boy wasn't his father, he just didn't know if Lucius, Draco and yes, Harry would be fine with it. They were in for a rough few months.

Lucius was talking to Draco and Narcissa about Severus when both he hit the floor. Narcissa knew her husband and his relationship with Severus and therefore knew that they were getting another mate. It would hopefully be the last, she thought to herself, as if her husband and the clan he belonged to got much bigger, there were going to be issues. They would have to move away and it would be dangerous for anyone to get too close as there were so many steps to when a vampire or vampires were courting someone. Lucius could feel their sub coming to his inheritance. It wouldn't be long now then, he thought before he too passed out. Narcissa left him there and took Draco to bed. If he was uncomfortable or cold, he would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse…..I think that's about.**_

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up in the morning, he felt different. All of his senses were heightened. He could tell he was awake before anyone else in the house and judging by the light outside, it was still early. Harry slowly and silently snuck from his room (the one that was Dudley's second bedroom) to the bathroom down the hall. When he was in the bathroom safely, he locked the door before taking a deep breath. He looked into the mirror and he was surprised his jaw didn't hit the floor. He no longer needed his glasses to see properly (a fact he had forgotten when he originally woke up not 10 mins prior), his hair was now well past his shoulders, almost the middle of his back and no longer unruly as he had known all his life, he no longer felt any pain, his ears though slightly more pointed now then they were the night before were still reasonably human but the one thing he knew he was going to get into trouble for were the obvious changes to his jaw and teeth. While he could see the changes, he didn't believe it. He was here, seeing the proof but he looked dumbfounded. What were they going to do to him now that he was obviously no longer human. It was obvious what he was, but he was scared. He felt like he needed someone there to protect him.

'_What? You've never felt that way before. Why now?_' he thought to himself. Harry closed his still jewel green eyes to feel the differences within him. He felt the need to feed but an even stronger urge was pushing its way through his body. The need to be claimed. The need to feel safe. The need to be accepted by someone who liked him for him, not because of his image. The need to have a mate was strong in his mind. Something that had never occurred to him before. Yet now that he thought about it the need was overpowering. The thought of being alone for the rest of his life scared him. So many different people could abuse him. He needed to get out of his hell, and he needed to go now.

Harry jumped when the door bell suddenly went off. He could hear his uncle grumbling, asking his wife who could possibly be ringing their door bell at that time in the morning. Harry listened from his spot in front of the mirror, trying not to hyperventilate between his thoughts and what was actually happening. He could hear his uncle opening the door and asking the offender what they wanted.

"We are here to pick up Mister Potter. Would he be around?" A voice replied. Harry thought he would melt. The voice was so seductive. It promised protection and love.

"And who are you?" came the reply of his uncle.

"None of your business, you over grown whale. I want to see my mate and I want to see him now." A second voice said. That voice too made Harry's knees weak. But he thought about the words while he quickly splashed some water over his face to get him out of his shock. It had happened and there was nothing he could do about it so he had better just suck it up. So the two voices at the door were his mates, here to pick him up. That was great news, at least he thought it was.

"Considering you are on my doorstep, waking my whole family up at 7:30am on a Sunday morning, I would say it is my business." Harry could hear the anger in the man's voice. He opened the bathroom door after 'flushing the toilet' and went to walk back to his room when he smelt the two most enticing aromas in the world. He smelt Vanilla and Chocolate. Together they made a very compelling smell but he kept it together while walking to his room.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" his uncle bellowed out to him.

"Coming Uncle Vernon" Harry replied flinching at his uncles yell resounding in his ear. Harry had his head lowered hoping his uncle wouldn't notice his changes.

Severus could smell his submissive's fear all of a sudden hit him. Earlier when he was picking up Lucias, it seemed like a good idea to pick up his sub and take him home. Show him how pleasant the courting could be. Now he didn't seem so sure. He could smell his sub's pleasure and sense of partial security by him and Lucias being there but after his uncle and bellowed at him like he was an animal the child seemed to think that not even Lucias and him being here could help. When Severus saw Harry, he gasped in surprise, his inheritance had hit him good. Even with Harry trying to hide his changes, Severus could see them. His ears were more elfish now but that wasn't what grabbed his attention. It was the hair and his sub's overall smell. His sub's hair was really healthy and longer then Lucias. However, while that was all well and good, his sub smelt tangy. Almost like a lemon tart only with other things mixed in.

"These 'people' are here for you. I don't want them here ever again. Am I understood?" Severus could hear the intimidation in the man's voice and he saw Harry trembling. The fear leaking out of his sub was ridiculous. What had these people done to his mate? Severus was seeing red with the possibilities of this man hurting his sub.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

"Go pack your things Harry. We are going." Severus said. "Lucias, please help him."

"Of course." Lucias replied. Seeing that his sub was fine had eased some of Lucias's worries but until they were safe in their Alphas home, Lucias was going to be on edge the whole way there.

Severus watched both of his mates go up the stairs and it wasn't until they went into what he assumed was Harrys room before he turned to the Uncle.

"You sir, seem to scare my mate. I want to know why." Severus said walking towards the man in an intimidating manner.

"None of your business. But if you must know, I am the disciplinary in this house. If someone misbehaves, it's my job to punish them." The man replied to Severus. Severus couldn't believe that the male was Harry's Uncle.

"And by disciplining you mean what exactly?" Severus asked.

"I mean I punish them accordingly." Vernon replied.

"I warn you now muggle, if you have harmed my mate, you will see me again and I will make what you did to him seem like child's play." Severus threatened. Severus then turned to wait for Harry that was currently coming down the stairs with Lucias behind. Severus could feel the worry from Lucias. He would have to ask him later about it.

"Are you ready Harry?" Severus asked pleasantly.

"Yes Professor." Harry answered. Severus gave Vernon a parting glare before leaving the premises with Harry and Lucias close behind.

When they reached the end of the drive they all hands and apparated. When Harry opened his eyes, Harry gasped. He was standing in front of a ridiculously oversized Manor.

"Um…..Professor, where are we?" Harry asked timidly as he dropped his hands.

"We are at my manor Harry, and please, call me Severus seeing as we're mates." Severus answered.

"And call me Lucias." Lucias injected.

"Ok. I shall. Thanks for coming to pick me up by the way. That was really nice of you." Harry mumbled quietly feeling awfully shy now that he was alone with his 'mates.' "You didn't have to."

"Yes we did Harry. It's kind of complicated to explain and I'd rather be inside when I do explain it." Severus sighed. This was the easy part. He was surprised Harry had come with them. He thought Harry would put up a fight. However, he would be ready for the fight that he knew would come.

"Alright then. Lead the way." came the surprised response.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

Chapter 3

After Lucius had helped Harry get settled into a room of his own ('we all need our own space occasionally' was the response to the unasked question), Harry followed Lucius to wherever Severus happened to be. The Manor was actually smaller then it looked from the outside and the Manor, though still big, had a cosy feeling that Harry couldn't shake. It felt good. Harry never had that feeling before, a feeling that he actually belonged somewhere. Where he wasn't treated any different because of something he couldn't control.

"So does Severus have a library around somewhere?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yeah, he does. Though I've never had to go in, I know roughly where it is but couldn't tell you for sure. I'm sorry pet, but you'll have to ask Severus." Lucius answered gently. He didn't notice Harry's slight discomfort at having to ask Severus for something.

'It was worth a try.' Harry thought to himself. Severus wasn't one of the people he would have picked for a mate, Lucius Harry wasn't totally opposed to but still not number one choice but beggars couldn't be choosers and Harry would take what would happen in under his stride. Severus was one of the only people Harry couldn't picture being with. Severus had always come across to him as a person that had never cared and he seemed to not really care about anyone but himself and the Malfoy family. Though the Malfoy family part was now explained, he could see a lot of clashing between him and Sev coming along. Harry stopped for a second. 'Did I just seriously call Severus Snape Sev?' but it had felt right when he had thought it.

Lucius left Harry to his thoughts. It was a lot to take in so when he heard Harry stop behind him, it didn't come as a total surprise. Lucius turned around to ask Harry why he had stopped when he noticed that Harry looked like he was about to start laughing.

"What's so funny Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I just called Severus Sev." Harry answered plainly.

"What about it?" Lucius asked, confused. After all, he called his mate Sev all the time.

"I don't think he'd like me calling him Sev. I'm the son of his school rival." Harry answered.

"But you are also his mate. You can call him what you want. Now come along. I'm parched." Lucius stated. Harry really seemed to think he knew Severus when it seemed he didn't know him at all. But then again, Sev was the boy's potions professor for years so he guessed it was understandable to an extent. But the child was in for a big surprise if he kept going the way he was going.

They eventually reached the sitting room where Severus had told him to take Harry after he had finished setting up his new room. Lucius wasn't really needed to sit in to help his Alpha but he wasn't about to let Severus feel that he wasn't there anymore. Recently he had treated his alpha wrong. He was never around anymore. He felt bad. Oh well, he'd make it up to his alpha later. Better to ask forgiveness then permission as the muggles seem to say. When Lucius opened the door, he heard Harry gasp behind him.

Severus was wondering what was keeping the two while he paced in the sitting room. He couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened in Harry's old home. Something that had affected the boy in a big way. Severus sighed. Speaking of the boy, he was going to have to give the boy the book that explained the courting rituals of Vampires that was currently sitting on the table between the two settees. Surely it didn't take that long to put everything in his room and walk back.

Suddenly the door opened and Severus turned around and stood proud while straightening his clothes to get rid of any evidence that would make them think that he had been pacing. As Severus heard Harry gasp, he realised that Harry had probably never seen anything like this before. His sitting room consisted of a reasonably sized fireplace with the 2 settees and table in front of it. There were a couple of small bookcases around but it was mainly a big space. There were also intricate designs around the room and on the roof that had a bit of a feminine touch but looked really nice. It was Lucius' most hated room so far that he had seen but Severus didn't mind it. Based on Harry's expression though, he had a funny feeling that outside of his bedroom that this was going to be Harry's favourite room. Severus felt grim satisfaction that Harry liked this room.

After they had all sat down, Severus on one settee with Lucius and Harry on the other, Severus got straight into it.

"I have something for you Harry." Severus started. Harry lifted his head to look at Severus.

"What is that?" Harry asked sceptically.

"It's a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a book on Vampires, which also includes the steps of courting within it." Severus answered.

"Thanks Severus. I wasn't expecting anything." Harry replied, shocked.

"Yeah, I also figured it might help you understand and prepare you for the next couple of months. I know that you have been raised by muggles and thus have even less knowledge then wizards do about what you have become. I will warn you though that you need to follow your instincts. If you don't, you will be torn in two. That is the last thing that you need. Also you must be parched, seeing as you came to your inheritance last night and you haven't eaten or drunk anything since. Here, have some of this." Severus offered Harry a goblet of watered down blood that he had prepared earlier when he sent Lucius to help Harry.

Harry took the goblet hesitantly before taking a very hesitant sip. Then before Severus could blink his eyes, the rest of the goblet had been downed and Harry's eyes were searching the room. Severus sliced his wrist open, offering it to Harry. Harry pounced on it almost immediately. Severus saw Lucius struggling to hold back as well. The man hadn't drunk from him in days. He had hardly been around in weeks. Not that Severus blamed the man, but he was still ticked off about it. Severus was starting to feel drained when Harry pulled himself up and passed out.

"Luc, can you please put Harry to bed? I need rest." Severus asked.

"Of course Sev." Lucius replied. As Lucius left the room, Severus called his house-elf, Lass.

"What can I be doing for Master Snape?" Lass asked.

"I need a couple of bags of blood. None of the watered down crap. They're for Harry tomorrow." Severus answered, lying down.

"Of course." Lass popped away and came back with 2 bags and a blanket. After Lass popped away again, Severus downed the 2 bags and settled down for a nap. He felt slushy and he wouldn't be needed for a bit anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

Chapter 4

When Severus woke up, he woke up to Harry sitting across from him. Severus sat up slowly wondering how long Harry had been sitting there.

"Where's Lucius Harry?" Severus asked lightly.

"He went home last night and I haven't seen him this morning. Is this a dream may I ask?" Harry asked perplexed.

"No. It's real." Severus answered expectantly. '_About time it hit the boy_.' Severus thought.

"You mean-that yesterday-and I-and then Lucius. Oh no." Harry fretted. He got up and started pacing.

"What do you mean? Lucius what?" Severus asked bored.

"He saw me…naked." Harry whispered.

"Yeah. It was bound to happen anyway Harry." Severus explained. "You're mates, remember?"

"Yeah. But he saw all the bruises and then after I wouldn't tell him he trashed my room. Everything was everywhere. Then I woke up this morning and everything was fine. It was as if last night hadn't happened." Harry stated, more for himself then Severus.

"Yeah, I have a house-elf named Lass. She would have fixed it. What do you mean bruises Harry?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Harry stopped pacing and went pale. "Nothing. I don't mean anything. So what are we doing today?" Harry responded, quickly changing the topic.

"Nice try Harry. Tell me. What happened?" Severus asked, pulling Harry onto his lap and slowly nuzzling his mate's neck.

_Flashback_

_ He felt his uncle's crushing weight on top of him. He could hear his uncle's frenzied breaths and his cousin's badly hidden laughter from the door. He felt his uncle breath on his cheek and could feel the tears running down his face as he had begged his uncle to stop. The tears were never-ending. The pain was unbearable. He felt as if he was being ripped open from the inside. His uncle had just started this odd behaviour. His uncle kept calling Harry his little 'whore' and his precious 'slut'. He kept telling Harry how no one but his uncle could love him. Harry felt ashamed and dirty. He just wanted to throw up and scrub his skin until he had gotten his uncle's filth off of him. _

_When his uncle had finally finished he then pulled Harry onto the floor and beat him saying that the only thing he was good for was for his uncle to 'use his tight, fuckable ass'. Harry just kept crying. The pain mixed in with the humiliation and fear was too much for Harry to pretend to be strong. Harry just wanted it all to end. Eventually it did and his uncle screamed at him for no food for the next 2 days and slammed the door shut. _

_End flashback_

Harry was in tears by the time he finished telling Severus and all Severus could do was sit there, hold his Sub and nuzzle his neck to try to sooth the boy in his arms. Underneath, Severus was seething. He couldn't wait until he could rip them limb from limb. Eventually Severus noticed Harry's change in breathing and picking the boy up, carried him to his room and placed Harry under the covers, kissing his forehead. He then wrote a little note saying that Harry needed to read that book as soon as possible and that Severus was going out and wouldn't be back until late. He then left Lass in charge and got her to make sure Harry ate and had his needed bag of watered-down blood.

Severus then left to see Lucius. Severus felt the wards shudder, announcing his arrival to the Malfoy's within the house. The first to greet him was Lucius. He looked troubled.

"What's the matter Lucius? You look as if your mum had died all over again." Severus asked.

"I was helping Harry get changed last night and he had bruises all over his body. I asked him about it and he said things in the past shouldn't be brought up." Lucius answered, concern lacing his words.

"I have the answer to that Lucius. Can we speak in private?" Severus asked as Narcissa and Draco came into the room.

"Of course. My study should be fine. This way." Lucius answered turning to lead the way. Severus followed behind in a daze. Harry's relatives weren't going to live to see tomorrow.

After they were comfortable with a couple of privacy and silencing spells were made on the room, Severus proceeded to tell Lucius about that morning, from the moment he woke up to the letter he wrote. Lucius was livid. He was pacing the room, sending everything in his study flying. Severus just sighed. He should have expected this. He should have waited to tell Lucius. It wasn't his story to tell after all. But it needed to be done so Harry's relatives could be dealt with and Harry could move on. It wouldn't happen overnight but the sooner the better and that was all that mattered. Harry would be alright once the process was finished.

After a while, Severus got fed up with Lucius being all high and mighty. He was upset as well, but did Lucius see him walking around breaking everything in his path? No. He had control, the Lucius also had but wasn't using. "Will you knock it off? I'm pissed too. Do you see me acting like you?" Severus snapped.

Lucius looked sheepish while he sat down on his seat. "Sorry. So what are we going to do about it?" Lucius asked politely.

"We are going to even the score." Severus answered simply.

"I like the sound of that." Lucius answered. Lucius then followed Severus out of the room and as they hit the foyer, they both apparated to the Dursley's house.

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was a letter written in Sev's handwriting.

_Dear my precious,_

_ I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly but something urgent has come up and Lucius and I won't be back until late. While I'm away, Lass is in charge. Do as she tells you. _

_Also, while I'm away take the chance to catch up on your reading. The book I gave you is on your bookshelf. If you need anything, ask Lass. She'll be more than happy to help._

_ Lots of Love_

_Sev_

Harry looked up and sure enough, right near the entrance to the bathroom was the bookshelf. Harry got up to look at all the books his mates had put on there for him. There were all different types ranging from cook books to fantasy to science fiction to biographies. There were even a few romance novels that Harry spotted. Harry quickly spotted the book he was given by Severus the day before while wondering where he could read. He didn't want to read in his room and he didn't know where the library was.

"Lass." Harry called, a bit unsure of himself.

"Yes Master Harry." Lass answered after a loud pop signified her arrival.

"I was wondering if you could please take me to the library." Harry asked politely.

"Of course. Right this way." Lass stated and quickly walked out the room, walked to the end of the corridor to a set of French double doors. She pushed them open and Harry couldn't hold in his gasp of surprise and awe. It was lined from floor to ceiling bookshelves with the only breaks being the windows in between making the room brightly lit. There was also dozens of bookcases around the middle of the room that weren't half as high as those on the walls but still higher than most people Harry knew. Where there was space, there were a few beanbags, a few comfy-looking wing and club chairs that didn't seem out of place and the occasional table with a few ordinary and plain chairs around them.

Harry quickly settled himself in one of the wing chairs near the fireplace and opened the book to its contents. There was a lot of information that was in this book. He figured he'd start with the important stuff such as courting and mating. He then settled down and started to read.

_**Vampire Courting for the Submissive Vampire**_

Depending on where in the clan one is depends on the courting they should expect. For a submissive, then the sub would go through 4 stages.

These stages are called:-

-Passiveness: - the stage where the submissive will avoid a confrontation with their mate/s and will accept whatever they say and do whatever they can to keep their mate/s happy. The submissive will also usually avoid looking in their mate/s eyes.

-Aggressiveness: - the stage where the submissive will take every opportunity they can to challenge their mate/s to make sure that their mate/s can dominate them and protect them. The sub will normally always keep eye contact with their mate/s.

-Acceptance: - the stage where the submissive will accept that their mate/s are right for them and thus will do anything in their power to please their mates yet aren't afraid of confrontation if the situation would arise. Signs that a sub is in this stage may include doing spontaneous things such as making breakfast in bed, buying presents for their mate/s, etc. Sub will try looking for eye contact but not in a challenging way but as a way to convey their love and acceptance of their relationship. The submissive will also start letting off a pheromone that lets their mate/s know that they are ready to be claimed.

-Claiming period: - Not much is known about this stage except for the vampires themselves as it is a very secretive stage. During the stage of claiming, Vampires will lock their sub away to claim them. It has been said that the claiming period has to do with a sub's first hit of undiluted human blood as well as their first time having sex with their mate/s.

After the claiming stage has been complete, the sub will then have a mark warning other vampires and creatures away and thus have free reign to do what they want. Each stage lasts about a week to a week and a half on average.

Vampires and Mating

Not much is known about vampires and their mating rituals as they are usually very secretive. However what is known include Vampires have children as it is one of the essential reasons that they mate for. However, a submissive Vampire can only get pregnant when they are on heat. The submissive will again let out a pheromone that tells their mate/s they are ready and while a submissive may be very sexual during this month, people are advised to avoid them. The reason for this is because the submissive's mate/s will become overly protective of their mate and may hurt anyone they feel threatened against.

Harry continued reading well into the night learning about his mates and their behaviours. Harry also had guessed what this 'urgent business' that had come up was. He wasn't disappointed as they came home that night covered in blood that Harry had only seen after they had both startled him by nuzzling his neck while purring. Harry just rolled his eyes while blushing. It was partly because he was honoured that anyone would care enough to hurt those that had hurt him and partly because while it had felt good he was embarrassed being caught on the page he was reading. He was on a page about how Vampires mated and while it embarrassed him now, he knew in 3 weeks, he would be singing a different tune. Harry also couldn't really find the difference between the Alpha and the Beta was. The book he had mainly differentiated between the sub and all the rest in the clan. He could always ask Severus. At the moment Luc was trying to tug the book out of his hand while both Luc and Sev were nuzzling his neck and probably smelling his scent.

"Hey Sev, can I ask you something?" Harry asked innocently.

"Hmmm…" was the only indication that Sev was listening.

"What's the difference between you and Luc? I mean, I know you're the Alpha as you seem to speak more as if you're speaking on behalf of all of us which would leave Luc to be the Beta." Harry thought out loud.

"Luc is the Beta, as you've guessed, which means that in a hierarchy, I am higher than him but he is higher than you. Having said that, while he has to listen to me, he also has a power of his own. You will quickly learn, precious, that even though I am your Alpha, you will mainly come to me for protection. You will normally go to Luc for everything else, especially sexual desires. He will be the one looking after you if you are sick whilst I may be at your bedside I will only be enjoying the view. It would be different if someone was to intentionally hurt you, but that is for a different day." Severus summarised, not fussed at all by the conversation.

"Ah…" Harry responded quickly followed by a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed, dear." Luc said, as if proving what Sev was saying.

"Will you guys come sleep with me?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Sure precious." Sev answered. Luc picked Harry up and rushed before Sev to get him changed before Sev got into the room. Sev, as an Alpha, also wasn't allowed to see Harry naked before the claiming stage which he had left out. Harry would find it in the book if he hadn't covered it yet.

When Severus walked into Harry's room, he was greeted with the sight of Harry all rugged up with Lucius in pyjama bottoms. Sev quickly changed into his before crawling into Harry's bed with Harry and Luc. As they were drifting off Sev, kissed Harry's forehead and missed the small smile that played on Harry's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

Chapter 5

As Lucius stirred, he listened to the breathing around him. Judging by the steadying breathing of Harry and Sev, he was the only one out of them awake. As Lucius moved lightly and silently to the bathroom, he thought about how refreshed he felt. That was the best sleep he had had in months. Maybe he should sleep with Sev and Harry more often. Narcissa would understand. Even if she didn't, he would make her, if only out of respect for their marriage. He supposed he better tell Draco soon about his 'predicament.' For now, Draco wasn't an urgent matter. Soon he would be the peacemaker, sort of. Despite the fact that Harry was at the passive stage, he still seemed…different. Lucius couldn't put his finger on it. There was just something different about the boy and Lucius wanted to find out what it was. By the time Lucius started up the shower, he was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Severus wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"What's the matter Luc?" Sev asked concerned.

"Nothing. I was just lost in thoughts when you decided to scare me." Luc mumbled, mentally kicking himself.

"I guessed that. But what had you so preoccupied that I managed to startle you?" Sev refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Just Harry. He seems different. I can't put my finger on it and it has me stumped. He's not….I don't know. I could just be imagining things." Luc sighed.

"He seems different to us because that's the way we see him. He's still Harry, just an adult now." Sev answered.

"If you say so." Luc relaxed. "Joining me for a shower are you Sev?"

"Is that an invitation?" Sev asked, amused.

"If you want it to be." Luc answered, slyly as he stripped. Sev watched entertained. Luc wanted him to. He hadn't had much fun in this past month. All it would take would be a couple of privacy charms. So that's what he did. He set up a silencing charm and got in the shower as Sev stripped. Severus followed suit and Luc almost melted as Sev claimed his mouth, demanding that Luc open to him. As Luc did, Sev's tongue darted in to try dominating Luc's. Luc put up a fight and eventually lost. As they broke apart for air Luc released he missed this. He didn't know how he had left Sev on his own for days alone with only Lass for company.

"Sev, I'm sorry I've been leaving you alone a lot recently." Luc apologised.

"It's fine. You had stuff to do and it can't be helped. You have a family and that has its own demands. I'm a patient man. You know this." Sev didn't seem the least bit ruffled.

"Here, I'll make it up to you." Luc offered and before he could get an answer, he knelt down and started lightly sucking Sev's partially hard morning erection. Sev slowly yet surely starting leaning against the wall, needing to rely on it a bit more. Then, before Luc realised what was going to happen, he found himself stuck between the wall and Sev's body. As Sev started kissing him again, he also lightly scissored, yet at the same time teased, Luc's opening. Luc couldn't help himself as he playfully bit Sev's bottom lip, enjoying himself. That seemed to have been all that Sev's control could take. He plunged into Lucius, stopping once he was buried with Luc to the hilt. After Luc wriggled slightly to let Sev know to continue, Sev pulled almost all the way out and positioned himself to a position that he knew from experience would hit Lucius's prostate. Once he was positioned correctly, he buried himself again, only this time hitting Luc's prostate. He knew he'd hit it first shot as Luc gasped quietly. Sev couldn't help it as he smirked while he pulled almost out to plough back in again. As he continued, couldn't contain himself as he bit Luc's shoulder at the same time Luc bit his own. As they both sucked he could feel himself getting close. As he speed up he realised that He missed these sessions between him and Luc. That was the last coherent thought before he exploded inside Luc with Luc coming all over their stomachs. Once they had both caught their breaths, they finished showering and got dressed.

When the entered the bedroom again, they noticed Harry had the book from last night in his lap as he leant on the headboard, reading. Sev smiled. He could sense Luc's smiling as well.

"Breakfast Harry. Let's go." Sev stated, startling the boy out of his reading.

"You're mean. You know that?" Harry stated getting out of bed, taking his book with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sev stated innocently, a smirk hiding in the corner of his mouth.

Harry poked out his tongue before quickly ducking his head.

Severus just shook his head before walking to the dining room, his 2 mates in tow.

_A/N:- I know this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

Chapter 6

After he had finished his breakfast (including his watered down blood), Harry made his way to Sev's library to read. After he was settled in one of the wing seats near the fireplace he began reading again.

_**Submissive etiquette**_

_As an overall race, vampires have an etiquette that is led by the Sub and enforced by the Alpha. It changes depending on the circumstances, but normally there are only 2 musts for etiquette for Vampires. One is in regards to eating/drinking and the other one is when meeting people. _

_ For the etiquette of eating/drinking, the Alpha always eats first, no matter what. If the Sub is serving then they serve the Alpha, Beta, so on and so forth until they then serve themselves last. Once everyone is finished eating, no one can leave until the Alpha gets up to leave first._

_ When meeting people, the Alpha is always at the front, leading the clan with the Sub in the middle and the Beta bringing up the rear. This ensures the protection of the Sub. _

Harry looked up from the book to find Sev and Luc watching him.

"What?" Harry asked placidly.

"Nothing. Just observing." Luc answered, sitting on the arm.

"Oh….ok." Harry looked back down at the book and continued reading.

_ What all clan's have agreed upon though is that the Alpha isn't allowed to see their new Sub naked until the claiming stage. The reason for this was mainly because an Alpha's instincts would push them to claim within the hour of seeing them regardless of whether the sub had finished going through the stages of courting. Sub's very rarely say no to their Alpha. They think they owe it to them as payment for their protection._

"What a load of bullshit." Harry stated out loud.

"What is precious?" Sev asked from the other arm.

"Sub's saying no to their Alpha's. They don't not say no because they feel like they owe it to their Alpha's. They just want to do what their Alpha's do as well. That's why they don't say no. They just don't want to admit it." Harry answered, throwing the book away from him. "I'm going for a walk."

Harry got up and stormed out of the library and around the manor. How dare the book just automatically assume that Subs were there for the Alpha's enjoyment. Without the Sub, the Alpha wouldn't have any kids and thus wouldn't have any heirs. Subs agreed with their Alphas because it was something that they wanted as well. The writer of that book had some nerve just assuming something like that.

"He's progressing way quicker than others." Sev said to Luc after Harry walked out of the room in anger.

"It's only been a few days." Luc agreed. "But we can't do anything can we?"

"No. The time will come and until then, we can do nothing." Sev agreed. Sev then got up, grabbed the book and closed it. He then grabbed a book from one of the shelves, sat back down in the wing chair that Harry had occupied and started looking for something.

"Shouldn't we go look for him? Make sure he's alright?" Luc asked worriedly.

"He'll come back once he's calmed down." Sev answered lazily.

"What if he doesn't? What if he gets lost? What if something happens to him? He doesn't know the manor like we do Sev." Luc argued.

"Then Lass will find him and put him to bed." The potions master supplied.

"Then I'll go out and find him myself. Do you care for him at all?" Luc asked getting up.

"Of course I do. But if I am right, he'll come back as we are his mates and he'll be looking for a fight." Severus retorted back, looking up from the book. Lucius shook his head, turned on his heel and went to find Harry.

Lucius followed Harry's slightly tangy smell throughout the hallways. He couldn't believe Severus could be so indifferent about their Sub. Their sub needed them just as much as they needed their Sub. When Lucius eventually found Harry (sometime after lunchtime), he found Harry swaying himself on the swing outside. Harry looked almost peaceful with his long hair blowing around his face. The only reason he didn't look peaceful was because his face stated otherwise. Lucius walked past Harry to lean against the oak tree the swing was attached to.

"What's the matter, dear?" Lucius asked politely.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry retorted back angrily.

"Because I care. Because I want to know so that I can help." Lucius answered calmly.

"That book just frustrated me. The book makes it seem that the Sub is only accepted because it ensures the survival of the clan. That's not what I want. I want to be loved for me. I want mates that love me for me. Not to just accept me because I'll ensure that their blood will continue. That their line will continue." Harry answered.

"So don't read it anymore." Lucius offered.

"I don't need mates that tell me what to do either." Harry started at Lucius angrily, daring him to contradict what Harry was saying.

"I wasn't telling you what to do. I was merely offering a solution to a situation that made you angry." Lucius explained calmly.

"What? So you think that I can't think for myself? You think I need your opinion on everything?" Harry stood, attempting to look intimidating, yet failing.

"No. I know you can think. I just thought it was an option." Lucius supplied.

"In future, if I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Harry explained before he stormed off back into the house away from Lucius.

Lucius merely sighed before heading to the dining room for dinner.

When Lucius got to the dining room, he found only Severus at the table.

"And where is the Sub that you were so determined to talk to as he entered his aggressive stage?" Severus mocked.

"Somewhere in the manor I guess." Lucius offered, sitting down.

"That he is." Severus supplied uselessly.

As they ate in silence, each stuck in their own thoughts, Lass popped into the room.

"Master Harry is asleep sirs." Lass stated before popping away again.

_**A/N:- Sorry about the wait. Just been a bit busy. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Until then, keep reviewing and tell me what you wouldn't mind in the story…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Chapter 7**_

Harry woke up to silence in his room. He got up (after tying his hair up) and looked around his room. He was alone. Sev and Luc would be around somewhere, but Harry was grateful to them for giving him his space. He had gotten angry over a book, a book that was written by someone that didn't know Vampires from a bar of soap. How Harry missed school….

'_Wait, now that Voldemort's gone, I should see if I can complete my seventh year at Hogwarts. Decide what (if anything) I can be_.' Harry thought to himself. '_I should probably talk to Sev and Luc about it first. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't have to ask them permission. I'll TELL them I'm going back and leave no room for debates_.'

Harry nodded to himself as he undressed to have a shower, glad that he had sorted something out.

After Harry finished his shower (getting dressed in a green shirt that hugged his toned chest well and tight black leather pants as a sign of independence included) Harry found his mates waiting for him in the dining room, ready to eat.

"Glad you could join us precious." Sev greeted Harry. Lucius sent Severus a glare that the latter ignored.

"Your welcome. It's only lunchtime." Harry retorted, sitting in his seat.

As Harry sat down, his plate filled with food that Harry hadn't seen since Hogwarts. Harry ate until he thought he was going to explode. But he hadn't made much of a dint into his food.

"Are you not hungry my Sweet?" Lucius asked gently. Harry quickly snapped to attention.

"Are you now going to force feed me as well? Fatten me up so I won't leave you no matter how bad you treat me." Harry snapped. After all, it wasn't his fault that his stomach was so small. That had to do with how he was treated previously.

"No my Sweet. It's just that I'm concerned. You haven't really eaten that much off your plate since you got here." Luc answered, frustration and concern lacing his voice lightly.

"Oh really? If you were so concerned about me, where were you while I was beaten and raped repeatedly? Where were you when I needed somewhere to be other than where I was? Where were you when I had someone trying to kill me? Oh, that's right. NO WHERE NEAR ME!" Harry got up forcefully slamming his fists on the table before turning to walk out. "Oh, and by the way, I've already decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish my schooling so I can then get a job should I want one."

"You will not. You haven't asked us and you are still in the stages of courting. You are to remain here until otherwise instructed." Severus dictated, still eating, seemingly unfazed by what was going on around him.

"I am an adult now. I don't need you to tell me what I can or can't do!" Harry screamed outraged that he was now ordered to remain here until the courting was over.

"Regardless, the wards will not permit you to leave until I say so." Severus said bored. "Now, have you finished yelling or do you have other things you'd like to get off your chest?"

"Now that you brought it up. Yeah, I have another bone to pick with you. Why do you care? Neither of you cared before. When I could have used the both of you, neither of you were there." Harry pressed.

"Because we didn't know you were our mate. Simple as that. If we knew before, maybe the outcome would have been different, but it's not. We can't change the past. I care because it is my job, as Alpha, to care for my Sub. Luc cares because, as Beta, it's his job to care for his Sub as well. We care because it is our duty to love you. If it wasn't, we'd still love you because you need someone to love you as unconditionally as we do. And ontop of that you need someone to keep you out of trouble and protect you, which of course, only we can provide. If you don't like it, tough luck precious, because that is the way it is and you are stuck with us until you die." Sev answered letting out his frustrations for the first time in decades. Severus then stood to walk straight up to Harry, making Harry look up at him. "You better get used to having Luc and I around because we aren't going anywhere. We love you and if you don't accept that then you are going to be stuck here a long time." He then walked out of the room.

"Breathe my Sweet. He's just annoyed at your behaviour. Vampires are big on Sub's knowing their place within the clan. They don't take too kindly at being challenged by their Sub." Lucius offered to Harry's hyperventilating lungs.

"And what is my place within the clan?" Harry asked after his breathing calmed down. Having Severus show his emotions was something that Harry thought he would never see and he never wanted to be on the Alpha's bad side. Ever.

"You hold the most power yet have the most demanding job." Luc answered carefully. "Both Sev and I would do anything to make sure you don't ever get hurt again and you could use that to your advantage. But as a Sub you are also scrutinized the most. You must never go against us in public. It would bring shame, embarrassment and possibly banishment on all of us. It also means that you are to be the most behaved in the society around you."

"Well, I think that those that want to 'scrutinize' as you put it, can go die because I don't need them judging me on how I react to something. Especially when they don't even know what I'm like." Harry stated.

"My Sweet, it's the way everything is. And neither you nor I can change that." Lucius sighed.

"I'm going outside. Don't follow me." Harry informed Lucius. He wasn't really mad at them he guessed. He was just testing them. He knew that deep down, his mates loved him. It was just that they needed to know that he needed his space as well as time together.

Severus was pacing his office. '_He has some nerve trying to TELL me what he's doing instead of asking. He needs to learn his place before I lock him up for good._' Sev thought to himself. '_Doesn't he understand that it's because we care that we act the way we do?_'

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Lucius come in.

"He'll be fine Sev. You'll see. Although, I must admit that I found it highly amusing watching you lose your temper back in the dining room." Lucius bated playfully, leaning against the doorframe.

Severus turned to look at the offending person. "What are you doing in here Luc?"

"Well, technically I'm not in your office, am I Sev?" Luc answered playfully.

Severus walked up to Lucius and pulled him into his office. "Now you are."

"Only because you pulled me into it. Do you want something?" Luc asked.

"Yeah. For Harry to get over his aggressive stage just as quickly as the passive stage." Sev sighed.

"He'll get over it quicker. He's never been Normal Sev. You'll see." Luc kissed Sev's forehead before walking out. Severus just continued pacing before he finally sat down at his desk to write a letter to Remus Lupin, explain Harry's 'predicament'.

Harry sat swinging on the swing again; letting his thoughts get the better of him. Carrying him away from where he currently was to better memories. Times when he and his friends could talk about everything and anything. They had hardly spoken to him all summer. For all he knew Ron and Hermione could have gotten married by now. He'd better get to sending them something soon. They hadn't even wished him a Happy Birthday. It'd been a few days now.

Harry sighed. What was one to do? Before he knew it, it was dark and cold. Harry walked inside and went to his room.

"Lass." Harry called.

"Yes Master Potter?" Lass answered.

"Again, call me Harry and can I please get some dinner? I'm hungry." Harry asked.

"Sure Master Harry." Lass popped away and was back within a matter of minutes. She came back to Harry fast asleep on his bed.

_**A/N:- Sorry about the wait. Just been a little bit busy. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Until then, keep reviewing and tell me what you wouldn't mind in the story…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Chapter 8**_

Remus was crawling into bed after an exhausting night of working at a Muggle fast food store called Burger King. Remus covered the overnight shifts during the week. He was about to fall asleep when he heard scratching at his window. Remus opened his eyes to see an ordinary brown barn owl scratching at his window. As Remus got closer the owl to let it in, he noticed that a letter addressed to him in Severus's fancy handwriting was attached to it's leg.

Remus opened the letter, reading it on his bed.

_To Mr. Lupin,_

_ I am writing to inform you that we are currently courting your Godson. He is currently in the aggressive stage and it is almost unbearable. I just want to grab him and shake his shoulders to inform him that the only reason Lucius and I act the way we do is because we care. He passed the passive stage briefly which has me a little worried as it normally lasts a week and his lasted a couple of days. I, however, pray that this stage passes quickly as well as he is making me go crazy. Any pointers on how to win your Godson's heart would be greatly appreciated as you know him better than we do at the moment. _

_ Many thanks, kind regards and may the Fates smile upon you._

_ Lucius and Severus_

Remus smiled. 'Harry deserves this.' So Remus sat up, grabbed a pen and wrote a brief letter back in his chicken scratch handwriting.

Remus then sent the letter back with the owl before passing out on his bed.

Severus woke to scratching at the window. Penny had returned. Severus jumped out of bed and tore the letter open.

_**Dear Lucius and Severus,**_

_** Thanks for letting me know. As for helping you, wouldn't that be classed as cheating? I thought you guys didn't cheat. It's not part of the 'honourable code of conduct' if I remember correctly. **_(Severus smiled, amused) _**But if you want clues as to his likes and dislikes, why not just ask him? But whatever you do, DO NOT BUY HIM CLOTHES as gifts. Don't even bring the subject up. ESPECIALLY in the aggressive stage. You won't know what hit you.**_

_**Many thanks, kind regards and may the Fates smile upon you.**_

_** Remus**_

Severus scowled. That letter didn't help that much. So he'd have to approach Harry about it. Fine. But a search through his stuff would be in order before he asked. Severus walked into his wardrobe to get dressed in his usual black robes.

When Severus walked into the Dining room he saw Harry and Luc sitting opposite each other waiting for him. Harry had his arms crossed and looked as if he was doing something he didn't want to and Luc looked as if he'd just won the lottery.

"What has transpired here, might I ask?" Severus asked as he sat down.

"Mister Harry here decided he didn't want to wait for you to come down to eat. I informed him otherwise." Luc answered cryptically.

"Informed? You tackled me to the ground when I went to eat." Harry stated outraged.

"Details, details. You decided to wait after I did it, correct? Besides, it's rude to eat without the Alpha present. So get over it Darling." Luc conjectured.

"Whatever. Can we eat yet?" Harry demanded.

"No. We are going to wait until you have manners to eat precious." Severus ordered.

"Stuff you. I'm hungry. I'm eating in the kitchen and you can't talk about manners either. You kept us waiting for over an hour." Harry declared before walking out of the room to find the kitchen.

"Let's go Luc." Severus stated.

"Where are we going?" Luc asked.

"To raid Harry's stuff." Sev answered plainly.

"And why are we doing that?" Luc asked confused.

"To know Harry better." Sev said plainly.

"That makes sense. You said that to him on purpose didn't you?" Luc asked.

"Of course. He'll now go straight from the kitchen to the swing outside." Sev answered.

When Sev and Luc got to Harry's room, they noticed the room was immaculate. It looked like no one lived in the room. As they went through Harry's stuff, Luc noticed Sev getting angry.

"What's the matter, Sev?" Luc asked.

"Is he offending me on purpose? There is hardly anything here. The most he has is oversized clothes that are too big on him. The Weasleys have more stuff then he does." Sev vented.

"I don't mean to offend anyone. This is all I own." Came a voice from the door. "And just to let you know MY CLOTHES ARE FINE!"

"Harry. I thought you were hungry." Severus addressed coolly.

"And I've finished eating. I want to know why you are snooping around in my room." Harry retorted just as coolly.

"We wanted to learn about you but obviously, we can't learn about you from any of the things in here as THERE IS NOTHING IN HERE TO TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AS YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING." Severus informed. Severus took a deep breath before continuing. "We did this because we care precious. It's just that you have a lot of money. Why didn't you ever buy more then what you have?"

"Because my relatives would have thrown it all out. It's not that I mind the clothes that I have now. I just don't want people automatically judging me because I can walk around in robes that scream 'look at me. I have money'." Harry explained. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU HAVE INVADED MY PERSONAL SPACE!"

Luc and Sev practically ran from the room. Harry then locked the door so neither could get in.

Luc was beating himself up on the inside_. 'How could I let Sev talk me into something like that? We just broke the trust that Harry had in us.'_ Luc went straight to his room and sat thinking the whole day.

Severus locked himself in his study to write notes to himself on what to and what not to do while thinking to himself for the rest of the day.

_**A/N:- Sorry about the wait. Just been a little bit busy. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Until then, keep reviewing and tell me what you wouldn't mind in the story….. Any ideas on who Draco's mate should be would be a great help. Thanks my ever faithful reviewers. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse, mpreg…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Chapter 9**_

Harry woke to a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates sitting at his door. Among the flowers was a note. Harry opened it.

_**Dear Harry Darling, **_

_** I'm sorry about raiding your room. Sev talked me into it. He wanted to get to know you better but needless to say, he didn't. To be honest Sev probably had more than just the reason he told me, I just don't know them all. I'm sorry and I promise that I will never do it again. **_

_** Love Lucius.**_

Harry opened the box of chocolates to find a note in those as well. Harry opened it.

_**Dear my Precious Harry,**_

_** I am not going to lie to you. I talked Luc into raiding your room with me. I wanted to know you better but needless to say, it was useless. I'm sorry. I was wrong. How about we make a deal? If you promise not to keep anything to yourself, I promise that each time I want to know something I will ask you myself in the nicest possible way for me…**_

_** Love Severus**_

Harry smiled. Never before had anyone apologised by sending him gifts and by a note. Harry placed the notes on the bedside table.

"Lass." Harry called. After the familiar pop signalling Lass's arrival Harry handed her the flowers. "Can you please find a Vase for these? A really nice one and then put it on my bedside table. Then can you throw out all my old clothes and go clothes shopping for me? Just get some clothes that you think will suit me. Also, what's the time and what time do Luc and Sev normally get up?"

"It is 7:30 Master Harry. They normally get up about 8:30. Anything in particular taste in Clothes Master Harry?"

"Nope. Just nothing that is going to make me look too girly." Harry informed. "Before you go, can you just direct me to the kitchen?"

"Ask Duke. He'll help you until you have learnt where all the rooms are." Lass told him before apparating Harry into the Kitchen and disappearing.

"Ok…..Duke?" Harry called unsurely.

"Yes Master Harry." Duke answered coming out from the Pantry.

"I'm cooking today. But what are Luc and Sev's Favourite breakfast?" Harry asked politely.

"Bacon and eggs with sausages, porridge, pancakes and french toast." Duke answered plainly.

"Awesome. Want to get me all the ingredients?" Harry asked.

"Sure Master Harry."

While Duke went to get the ingredients, Harry got all the necessary pots and pans out.

An hour later, breakfast was served to the 2 waiting Vampires (in Bed) with their usual Morning coffees spiked with blood along with a note apologising for his recent behaviour and stating that Harry knew that they loved him. Harry then went to his room to order a present for both his mates.

As soon as both Sev and Luc were awake there was a pop and Breakfast popped onto their laps with a note on both their trays saying the exact same thing.

_Dear my Caring Mates Sev and Luc,_

_ I wish to apologise for my horrid behaviour over the past few days. It was awful of me to put you guys through so much when you guys love me so much. To say sorry, I have made you guys breakfast. Please forgive me if it doesn't taste that good. I tried though and it's just to say I'm sorry. And Sev, It's a deal. I also know that you guys love me because if you didn't, I wouldn't be able to love you and I do so therefore you guys must love me. _

_Enjoy your breakfast, _

_ Love Your Precious Darling Sub, Harry. _

Sev looked at Luc and said "Thank God." Luc just laughed before starting to eat.

"Lass." Sev called. After five minutes Sev was annoyed. "Duke."

As soon as Duke was in the room, Sev asked "Where's Lass?"

"She's running an errand for Master Harry in Diagon Alley since he can't go himself."

"And what would that errand be?" Sev asked suspicious.

"New Clothes Master Severus." Duke Answered.

"Ok….Thanks." Sev dismissed.

"Think it has anything to do with what you said yesterday?" Luc Asked.

"I think it has everything to do with yesterday." Sev replied.

After they'd finished getting dressed and eating, they went outside to find Harry giving Hedwig what looked like an order form and Hedwig flying off.

"Morning Harry." Sev and Luc greeted making Harry jump.

"Morning." Harry answered, blushing. "How was your breakfast? Be honest."

"It was perfect." Luc answered. Harry smiled, hugged Luc and looked at Sev.

"It was the best I've ever had." Sev responded. Harry smiled and hugged Sev.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"What do you want to do?" Luc asked.

"I want to play Monopoly." Harry answered.

"I think I have that around here somewhere." Sev mused.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Duke." Sev called.

After the pop signifying that the house-elf had appeared, Sev told them to get the game and meet them in the sitting room. The three then walked to the sitting room together. They played the game well into the evening not even noticing the time passing them as they laughed together and had a bit of fun. There was a tapping at the window as they finished their 5th game that Harry had won. As they looked up they noticed it was Hedwig and she had a parcel. Harry ran to the window to let her in. Harry opened the parcel and gave the biggest smile they had seen him ever wear. He gave her a treat before patting her and sending her off.

"I would like to give you guys a gift each and you guys have to wear them at all times. I spent a lot of money getting these made." Harry said before He showed them what was in the parcel. In the parcel were 2 necklaces that had their names on them with 2 snakes embracing a lion. Each of them had stones for the eyes to represent the 3 of them. One of the snakes was white with grey stones for the eyes whilst the other was black with onyx stones for the eyes. The lion was a colour between the 2 with jade green stones for the eyes. The 2 stared at Harry and the necklaces before they hugged Harry and nuzzled Harry's neck while purring. Harry just laughed while blushing.

"Does this mean you'll accept them?" Harry asked.

"Of course we'll have them." Severus answered.

"Good." Harry stated yawning.

"Bedtime." Luc stated.

"But I'm not tired." Harry yawned again.

"uh-huh." Sev laughed. "Bedtime precious."

"ok." Harry said before snuggling up between the 2 of them and falling asleep between the 2 of them. Sev just looked at Luc before Luc picked up Harry and put him to bed.

_**A/N:- Sorry about the wait. My Laptop has been in for repair. Sorry. Thanks my ever faithful reviewers. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse, mpreg…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Chapter 10**_

Harry woke up feeling at peace with himself. His mates had said sorry, He'd apologised for the way he'd acted and he had bought his mates a gift. The last obstacle was to face was Draco. Harry didn't know how to approach this obstacle though because he and Draco had been enemies for so long that he didn't know how to act civilised with the person.

'_I know, I'll write him a letter._' Harry thought. So Harry grabbed some parchment and an ink quill for the drawer in his bedside table and wrote the letter. By the time he was done it was nearly lunchtime, there was scrunched up parchment all over the floor and Harry had ink all over his hands. He sent the letter off with Lassie, got dressed and headed down for lunch.

When Draco came back from his ride around the Manor, he came back to Lassie standing in front of the stables.

"Hi Lassie. What are you doing here?" Draco asked politely.

"You have a letter from Master Harry." Lassie said, offering the letter to Draco. Draco took it and Lassie popped away. It read:-

_**Dear Draco,**_

_** In case your Father hasn't told you, I am your Father's new Mate. I'm the Sub. I was wondering if we could put the past behind us. I was wrong to reject your hand in friendship in first year and I'm sorry. I should have gotten to know you before I judged you. From what Luc and Sev have told me, you're actually a nice person so for both our sakes and that of our mates, want to be friends? Write back with your answer and think it through. Take your time.**_

_** Kind Regards,**_

_** Harry.**_

Draco reread the note several times before the note's meaning sunk into his head. Potter was going to become his stepdad and now wanted to be his friend?! Shit?! Shouldn't his dad have told him this? Take his time he would.

Harry was late. He hadn't come to breakfast. Sev wasn't happy. According to Duke (Coz Lassie was unreachable AGAIN!) Harry was in his room but he wouldn't tell Sev what Harry was doing. Sev was so in thought that he didn't notice when Harry was in the room until Harry kissed his cheek and sat down next to him, smiling.

"And where were you at during breakfast? I assume it was of great importance seeing as you didn't grace us with your presence." Sev interrogated lightly.

"It was very important, at least to me. And seeing as neither you nor Luc wrote to Draco to inform him of the situation, I took the liberty of informing him myself." Harry defended. "You should be ashamed of yourself for not telling your godson about us. Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"We're not ashamed of you. Draco is just a delicate child." Severus claimed.

"Still no excuse." Harry stated before he took a sip of his watered-downed blood. "Anyway, what are we doing today? Fishing, reading, exploring, getting to know each other?"

"We will be hanging out in the library where you will be doing your holiday homework." Luc answered between food.

"So the 3 of us are going back to Hogwarts? Together?" Harry asked, looking up from his plate.

"Yep. Luc and I discussed it and after what happened yesterday, you should be ready to go back to Hogwarts and be a respectable Sub when you do." Sev boasted. Harry got up and hugged both Luc and Sev and kissed their cheeks.

"Wow, I get 2 kisses today. I can't wait until you hit the claiming period." Sev teased.

After the 3 of the mates had finished their lunch, Sev, Luc and Harry all went to the Library opposite Harry's room and both Sev and Luc helped Harry to grasp the work as he was doing it.

"Am I doing potions this year Sev?" Harry asked as they finished Harry's DADA essay.

"Depends. Why? Do you want to take potions?" Sev asked curiously.

"I was just thinking that if I do then you may have to teack me the basics seeing as you never really tried to teach me in the past. Besides, I can't be your mate and not know potions." Harry answered politely.

"That's a fair point." Sev sat and thought about it, and thought, and thought some more. "I'll have to get back to you on that one Precious. But here's a tip for if I do, think of potions like cooking. It takes time, patience and most of the time, a recipe." Sev got up to leave. "Oh, and would you mind not stealing Lass all the time? She has work to do."

Harry just gave Sev a small, apologetic smile as Sev walked out of the room. "Whoops." Harry murmured.

"It's alright. Lassie's just fussing over you and preferring to serve you over him. He's not used to it." Luc said from beside Harry. "But he is happy about it because it means that you will eat more and drink more now then if she wasn't. He's just a little jealous because he can't do it himself. You'll see." Luc then kissed Harry's temple before leaving the room as well. As Harry got up he noticed it was later then he first thought it was and the fire was slowly dimming. Harry grabbed all his essays, some spare parchment, the ink quill and the ink well and took it to his room. As soon as Harry changed and his head hit the pillow, He was out cold.

_**A/N:- Sorry about the wait. I've just finished moving and unpacking everything. Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse, mpreg…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Chapter 11**_

When Sev and Luc woke up in the morning, it was to breakfast and a pile of presents at the end of the bed. Sev and Luc just looked at each other and smiled.

"Lassie." Sev called.

"Yes Master." Lassie replied after a *pop* to announce her arrival.

"Am I to take this as Harry won't be joining us for breakfast?" Sev asked, disapprovingly.

"Yes Sir. Harry apologises profusely but he says he has things he must do and research that can't be put off much longer." Lassie answered quietly. "I know that he's been missing breakfast a lot recently but he said it's really really important to him and he hopes you will understand."

"Of course we understand Lassie. Thank you." Luc answered quickly.

"It is not alright Luc." Sev said angrily as Lassie left the room. "He is our submissive and he is supposed to act as such. Missing out on meals isn't acceptable anymore Luc."

"He doesn't understand that and remember back to when this was new for us. We used to lock ourselves up and research as much as we could. Try to be patient with him. He hasn't been taught from birth like we have. Besides, he gave us presents as an apology. Speaking of, when are we taking him to see the Clan?" Luc asked.

"After the claiming period and he has the perfect etiquette. You know they are going to critique everything he does down to the slightest movement. They'll even critique his handwriting." Sev worried. "We have to train him and fast."

"Stop worrying. He'll be fine. Let's open the presents." Luc said calmly.

Harry was in his room, researching Vampire etiquette. The book Sev had given him had only outlined Vampire etiquette. Harry was getting a headache from all the small rules that Vampire etiquette had.

"Lassie!" Harry called.

"Yes Master Harry. What's wrong?" Lassie worried checking Harry.

"Can you please teach me this etiquette in a simple way?! I have a headache from all the small rules. Can you get me something for that as well please?" Harry stressed.

Harry could feel his body changing into the claiming stage and he knew it wouldn't be long now until he met Sev and Luc's Clan and they would judge him to see if he was a good enough Submissive for their child. He was worried about what they would think about him before they even had a chance to criticize his submissive abilities. By the time Harry had knocked back the headache potion and glass of water that Lassie had given to him, Sev and Luc had burst into the room. When Harry looked at them the 2 seemed a little peeved.

"What's wrong Sev?" Harry asked timidly, concerned.

"You have missed both breakfast and lunch! How long do you plan on keeping yourself locked up in here?!" Sev fumed.

"I'm sorry that I want to have my etiquette spot on for when I meet your families which I'm guessing will be very soon as I feel my body changing. I'm sorry that I want to be perfect for you, asked for Lassie to help me out in teaching me Vampire Etiquette and that I wanted your help as well. I guess I'll just stick to reading about it and floundering in the dark on my own and put up with all the headache's I'm sure to get from studying it from books and on my own with all the small rules." Harry Responded assertively. "And I plan on keeping myself locked up as long as it takes me to get this right. And I won't be eating with you until this is right. Get out of my room."

Harry was locked in his room for a week straight. He didn't eat with Sev or Luc but sent them presents everyday as an apology. Sev and Luc were getting worried. Sure, Harry was with Lassie and she would have been feeding him but other than that, they didn't know much. They could smell that Harry had hit the claiming period but Harry and Lassie had locked the door so the 2 Vampires couldn't get in. Sev was getting short-fused and he couldn't concentrate on his work. Luc took to watching his Dom pace around the castle and trying to relieve their sexual tensions. It wasn't working that well. Just when they thought they had reached the end of their rope, Harry joined them for Breakfast the following morning.

_**A/N:- Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers. Just a reminder that I would like some ideas on Draco's Mate! Please advise! XD Try to update soon. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, rape, abuse, mpreg…..I think that's about**_

_**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I shall do my best XD**_

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Chapter 12**_

'Ok, I can do this.' Harry thought to himself, standing in the doorway.

"Come on Master Harry." Lassie begged. "They're going to wear a hole in the floor. Quickly, because they're getting up and you need to be seen for breakfast. You're ready. Don't get scared."

"I don't feel ready yet though Lassie. I feel as if I'm missing a vital part of the information." Harry worried. "And I may forget one of the many rules. There is soo many."

"Master Harry. You've been at this a week with me as a trainer. You'll be fine. Trust me." Lassie reasoned. "Now get out there before they break the house."

Harry squared his shoulders and unlocked the door. He then walked straight to the dining hall (Getting a little lost along the way). When he walked in, as no one was around, Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't smelt Luc and Sev for a week now. The smell that was in this room was fairly fresh as opposed to the scent that was in his room. He stood behind his chair and waited patiently.

Sev and Luc were at their wits end. "Harry better be down for breakfast today or I am going to forcibly remove him from his room." Sev told Luc as they were getting dressed after their shower and little romp. Luc said nothing. He knew how Sev felt. The only difference was he had a little more patience then the alpha. Alphas weren't known for their patience. That's why the submissive's were the ones to raise the children. As they walked side by side to breakfast, they could feel each other tensing. They then smelt their submissive's scent heading into the dining hall. They ran to the door, then straightened their robes and opened the door.

As the door opened, Harry looked up. Luc and Sev were standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Morning Sev. Morning Luc. How'd you sleep?" Harry asked timidly. He didn't know how they were going to react to him standing there or him talking. Lassie said the some Alphas like their submissives silent until they were spoken to.

"Fine. You?" Sev answered.

"Good." Harry answered. _'Better now that I've seen you guys and I can smell you.'_

"That's good." Severus said. As he and Luc walked to the table, Harry watched them. Harry could almost see the tension leaving their bodies as they walked. After Severus sat down, followed by Luc, Harry proceeded to sit as well. Just as Harry went to put food on Severus' plate, Severus did it for himself. Harry filled his own plate and waited for Severus to start. Instead Severus sat and sat and sat, not touching his food. So Harry didn't either. Instead, in his head, Harry plotted. How was he going get these two to claim him as soon as possible? When Harry was locked in his room, he'd read about claiming periods. How the submissive couldn't be claimed until the Alpha did first. For one case, the Alpha had held their restraint for 3 months. Harry was already wound tight, his body screaming to be claimed and it had only been a week. He couldn't imagine how it felt for the poor submissive in that case. It said the submissive had cried themself to sleep every night in the last month of those 3 months. Harry didn't want to get to that point. Harry had a feeling Severus and Lucius were going to refine his duties as a submissive to their personal style and how they thought their parents were going to approve and because in most cases, meeting the in-laws happened straight after the claiming period, Harry had no doubt Severus was going to drag this out.

When Harry had come out of his reverie, Severus had half eaten his breakfast. Harry inhaled his food so by the time Harry had finished his breakfast, Sev had as well. Harry waited patiently for Severus to stand which didn't happen.

"Harry," Severus Started. Harry lifted his head. "Why did you lock yourself up for a week?"

"Because I had to do some research. I didn't know enough of what was happening to me, what was expected of me, what I was becoming. I wanted those questions answered and to be trained before I got claimed. I have a funny feeling that you guys will train me a little bit more before I meet your parents and before I get claimed but that is to be expected." Harry sighed. He had a funny feeling Severus was going to ask that question. And Harry just hoped that Sev understood and believed him. Lassie told him that some Alpha's punish their submissives very hard when the Alpha thought the submissive needed it. Harry hoped that would never happen to him.

"Why Lassie Harry? Out of all the house elves, Why Lassie? There were others more suited to training you in the manor."

"Lassie is one of the only elves I know in the manor and one of the only ones I feel comfortable to train me." Harry answered truthfully.

"Very well then." Severus then stood up and walked out the room.

Severus put Harry through some gruesome tests and Harry found he passed all of them, with high flying colours. Overall, Harry did very well.

As they were eating dinner, Harry perfected his plan which would start the next day.

Severus could tell Harry was plotting. He got this look in his eye when he did. He wondered what Harry was plotting about. After dinner they went into the library and Severus watched as his perfect submissive read. Every now and then his eyes would shine when he got to a good part in the book.

When it was time to say goodnight, Harry kissed both Sev and Luc then passed out on the bed.

_**A/N:- Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers **_

_**XD Try to update soon. **_


End file.
